


Mile High

by thewondersofsmut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Airplane Sex, F/M, Fluff, Mile High Club, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewondersofsmut/pseuds/thewondersofsmut
Summary: You and Dean take a trip but it's his first time riding a plane, a mode of transportation he is terrified of.





	Mile High

“Is this absolutely necessary?” Dean asked, you can practically see his nerves bursting. “How would we get to the Bahamas, if we don’t take the plane, huh? You gon’ make baby into a submarine?” You mockingly asked, clasping your boarding pass against your mouth as you placed your phone in your bag. “Then why the hell did I agree to go to this?” You looked at him, raising an eyebrow. “Yeah, I know it’s our honeymoon and shit, but we could’ve driven to freaking Mexico or some shit like that.” He almost whined. You chuckled as you two lined up to board the plane. “This is not some funny ass joke, (y/n).” He said. “Oh come on, I got us nice seats and all that, babe, and I know you’re not really into flying but, you agreed for me, yeah?” You asked. He sighed. “Of course, baby.” He said, kissing your forehead.

You two had first class seats, seats that hopefully will make Dean comfortable for a few hours. The last time he had flown was was basically never and you were so happy he even trusted you to take him in this new level, quite literally. “Champagnes will be served in a moment.” The stewardess said as you and Dean got seated. He looked towards you and you only smiled wide. “You’ll like the flight, baby.” You said. You, on the other hand, flew a few times a month due to work and the rest of the days, traveling with Dean was in his ‘67 Impala named baby, which you dearly love as much as flying.

A few minutes later, the captain had you all ready to take off, you gladly offered your hand for Dean to hold unto as the taxi is pretty much nerve wracking, even now to you. As the plane takes its speed, Dean significantly held your hand tighter as the velocity went up. “What the hell.” He muttered. You chuckled in both pain and a tiny eye roll to his reaction. Once the plane has reached its height, he loosened up his hand and whispered sorry. You can see sweat trickle down the side of his face and you were pretty sure it was because of fear. “That wasn’t so bad was it?” You asked. He looked at you and almost regretted it once he saw the window, you can see it all clearly, how small the city was, everything looked like dots from this far. “Oh god.” He whimpered and closed his eyes shut.

You closed the window enough so he wouldn’t see out and caressed his hand. “Hey, you’re okay, baby.” You said and he slowly nodded. The stewardess had arrived with drinks and Dean slowly drank, having a hard time to swallow. You then started to think of ways to calm him down. Once the coast was clear, you asked him to change seats with him, at first he was reluctant but inevitably gave up, specially in that situation, you grabbed a blanket and placed it on top of him, thankfully, he wore those nicer sweatpants instead of jeans and you easily slid you hand inside. He looked at you and looked around. “What are you doing?” He asked. “Calming you down?” You answered, almost questioning. “Ever heard of the mile high club?” You joked and he rolled his eyes.

He was about to say something when you softly and gently stroked his cock above his boxers. “(Y/n).” He slowly said. You didn’t know if it was for pleasure or a warning due to it’s deepness. You continually stroked him, feeling him harden with every stroke. “Baby –not here.” He silently choked out. You leaned against him. “Go to the lavatory in the back after a few minutes okay?” You said, biting your lip. He chuckled deeply, anticipation getting to his nerves, replacing the fear he had. As planned, you went in the restroom and after 3 minutes, to be exact, he had swiftly came in, making sure no one had seen him.

For someone who was trembling a minute ago, Dean gently pushed you against the wall of the tiny space, lifting you up, kissing you fiercely. Suppressed moans and groans were too hot to handle and seconds passed when all lower garments were off. He pushed you up a little higher, making you straddle him as he slowly brought you down, his entire length stretching you. You leaned towards his shoulder, biting gently as the pleasure took over your body. There was no other possible position in this tiny lavatory.

He thrusted up and slowly lifted you up and down, and you were clenching on him, not just by how you were placed but with the intensity of the moment, the thrill of getting caught. He groaned beside your ear, making you more wetter than you already are. His thrusts were slow and hard at first then fast. You clenched around his hard cock, the warmth pushing him to the edge as well. He quickened his pace and with slow and hard thrusts, he came hard. He slowly set you down, your hand looking for somewhere to hold as your legs failed to support you. You two cleaned up and left the lavatory one by one.

Once back to your seats, you sat beside the window once again and he now lovingly held your hand. His heart was racing but not because of the plane but because of you. “I think I’m gunna like flying now.” He said, smirking at you then placing a kiss on your cheek. You giggled and nodded in approval.


End file.
